The present invention relates to a memory circuit for storing time-serially input signals and, more particularly, to a calling number memory circuit for a radio paging receiver to which a plurality of different selective calling numbers are assigned.
The number of selective calling numbers heretofore assigned to a radio paging receiver is usually not more than two and, for this reason, a calling signal memory circuit of the receiver is constructed to simply memorize whether or not a call was received. A current trend in the art of radio paging systems, however, is to the use of a larger number of selective calling numbers per receiver and a system assigning three or more selective calling numbers to a paging receiver has already been developed. Each receiver in such a radio paging system has to be furnished with a calling signal memory circuit which can even store the order of receipt of n (integer not smaller than 2) selective calling signals communicated to the receiver from the base station.